The Essentials for the Pokémon Reddit Roleplay
The Pokémon Reddit Roleplay (Will be referred to as the PRR) is meant to be an open community for people who would want to go on a Pokémon Journey, but not have it be as scripted as in the games: the PRR allows for a much larger degree of personal influence on the character and what he does with his life and Pokémon; he can decide to become a Pokémon Trainer, a Pokémon Co-ordinator, a Pokémon Ranger and a large variety of other specializations taken from the Anime and the Pokémon Adventures manga. However, there are some rules to ensure that there is no sudden increase in strength, flash evolutions, miraculous capturing of rare/ Legendary Pokémon or involvement with these Pokémon. This stuff is also referred to as Mary-Sueing, and is frowned upon by Admins, and we strongly discourage anyone from doing it; we will remove any posts that do so. So, let's get down to business. A few things to keep in mind when starting out #Admins are the go-to authorities for their regions. If you have a question, you go to your respective Admin: check the Admin tag to find him. #You can only get Pokémon from the region you're starting out in until Late Game. #You can plan out your team, but you can't start off with them, and odds are, to get your entire desired team you will have to travel to multiple regions. #Don't plan out with Legendaries in mind. The Goal The goal of the roleplay is to have fun, but there are two stages to the roleplay, the Early-Game and Late-Game. Early Game Every player starts out in the Early Game. In the Early Game, a Trainer can travel around the region he's started in and do anything within the region. However, inter-regional travel is not available, dungeons do not have Boss Battles, and a few Dungeons are not available until Late Game. Late Game The late game is entered under a number of different conditions: *Reaching the Top 8 of the Regional Pokémon League. *Reaching the semi-finals of the Regional Grand Festival. *Reaching the Top 3 in the Regional Pokéathlon Games. *Becoming a Top Ranger. *Becoming an S-Class Connoisseur. *Completing the regional Pokédex (excluding Legendaries) as a Pokémon Researcher and becoming an authority on a certain subject. In the late game, a character can move from region to region, starting a new journey there, taking only one Pokémon with them. The Late Game also opens up new Dungeons, as well as adding new areas to existing Dungeons in which Legendary Pokémon and famous Trainers can be battled. Starting a Journey and Capturing Pokémon To start a journey, a prospective roleplayer first has to create a character profile. He/ she can do so both on the subreddit and here, in the wiki. In the character profile, the prospective roleplayer has to specify the region he's starting in, gender and a little backstory. Once approved by the Admin, you're set to start out on your Pokémon Journey. The Start of a Journey Maintaining Pokémon tradition, everyone starts a journey with one of the Three Starter Pokémon from the region the player is starting in. Considering that, in the roleplay's current state, there are only two regions, your starter options are limited to 6 of the current 18. Kanto: In Kanto you obtain your starter Pokémon in Pallet Town, and have to complete the Quest: A 101 Lesson to be able to get started. The starters are a choice from: *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle Johto In Johto you obtain your starter Pokémon in New Bark Town, and have to complete the Quest: An Egg-cellent Lesson to be able to get started. The starters are a choice from: *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile From this choice in Starters, you start your journey. Capturing Pokémon After completing the first quest, a roleplayer gets access to Pokéballs and he can capture Pokémon. Depending on his or her current position, the roleplayer can only get the Pokémon obtainable within the neighbouring Routes, the Town/ City itself or Pokémon available in Side Quests. Apart from if it's been discussed with the Regional Admin as a Regional Pokémon Request, the list of available Pokémon is absolute and cannot be changed. "Rare" Pokémon, like Riolu and Eevee, are limited in their availability. This is to highlight the rarity and how special they are. What kind of Journey? The beautiful thing about the roleplay is that you are not limited to being a Pokémon Trainer. You can become more than what you are in the Games, and take on a multitude of specialties. Trainer The most familiar of specialty: the Trainer. A Trainer travels around the world, defeating Gym Leaders to ultimately compete in the Pokémon League for a place in the Hall of Fame. Trainers battle their Pokémon to closen their bonds. Many specializations have a large degree of Pokémon Battling in them, so having experience as a trainer is highly recommendable. The Pokémon Trainer's transition into Late Game is reaching Top 8 in the Regional Pokémon League. Co-ordinator Anyone who followed Ash's journey through the 3rd Generation and 4th Generation anime is very familiar with Co-ordinators, who shun battling and prefer to bring out the inner beauty of Pokémon by form of Contests. Despite contests having a stage in which battling is conducted, this is not about victory as it is about performing as beautifully as possible against the opponent. The Pokémon Co-ordinator's transition into Late Game is reaching Top 4 in the Regional Grand Festival Pokéathlete With the advent of the Pokéathlon , the Pokéathlete is a new kind of Trainer, who trains his Pokémon to compete in the Pokéathlon, a series of athletic competitions all around the world. The Pokéathlete's transition into Late Game is reaching the Top 3 in the Regional Pokéathlon Games Ranger Be Written The Pokémon Ranger's transition into Late Game is becoming a Top Ranger. Connoisseur Be Written The Pokémon Connoisseur's transition into Late Game is becoming an S-Class Connoisseur. Researcher Be Written The Pokémon Researcher's transition into Late Game is completing a regional Pokédex, except for Legendaries, and becoming an authority on a certain topic.